User talk:Echomist x
This page has been archived once. Like it? Hola! Lucky number6th best editor 21:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Guess what... season two!!! Lucky number6th best editor 01:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Season two was badly requested...I might quit NvsV and do it though...I'm not sure how popular it will be...Lucky number6th best editor 16:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) We could co-host...I have a lot of stuff now that I made it in TDA 6 Lucky number6th best editor 16:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Co-host the Dramatic events. Lucky number6th best editor 16:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...we could do Lemony-Kit as hosts since no one would want to be them. Lucky number6th best editor 16:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok...we could set it up later when more ppl are here...but I have two camps already so you have to do the majority of hosting...that ok? Lucky number6th best editor 17:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) What does that mean exactly? Oh...look at Top Campers! :) Lucky number6th best editor 17:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...you're in!!! Anyways, I have a lot too with Bad Drawingz, DG's Musical, Two of my camps, TDA 6, and a LOT more... Lucky number6th best editor 17:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I say we hold off until a lot of this stuff is done...Lucky number6th best editor 17:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hold off on Dramatic Events until Kenny Recolor and TDA 6 are done Lucky number6th best editor 17:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll remember...or you can host it now and I'll just be a "Chef" or something. Lucky number6th best editor 17:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok sure, I'll try my best. Lucky number6th best editor 17:55, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea...so more ppl would join. Lucky number6th best editor 19:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks I would not have noticed that had you not said it... thanks - Phyneo Not trying to be a bother.. Could I be someone in ur TDWT camp that joins later? Cuz there aren't that many camps im in that are active. thanks hamburgers and hot dogs too! ACK! Lets all have a barbecue?! *cries* 00:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ Good Job Good Job making it into the top campers You can...I am in a lot right now. I'll still co-host though. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea..old sig except for three minor differences. But you can make it whenever you feel like it. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Klaus and Cody Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:07, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. Next time read directions. XD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Heather We haven't really talked in a while have we. Youre2490 23:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Sunslicer Ignore Youre who isn't even saying the full story, here's what he said: 'Right now I'm happy HR doesn't have a Chatango, or else she's sawy all of the immunity votes to her xD' Or something like that, either way he was joking. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) not great with jokes or sarcasm sorry Youre said that Sunslicer was glad you didn't have a Chatango, I said the full story. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I did but that was because I didn't understand Yeah,. he was kidding. Well, it's me, Mrdaimion So, if you want to talk, click me 00:38, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Good for you... Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) XD It was a compliment. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 21:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What's teh idea?Sunslicer2 Darkness traps all. '' 23:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I actually had that idea when I was playing L4D2, I just forgot it! Thanks! i'm not sure when the Team Rocket challenge will be though. Probably the merge. Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:20, October 23, 2010 (UTC) L4D2 is Left 4 Dead 2..... I die a lot... (XD) Sunslicer2 ''Darkness traps all. '' 23:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Friend Hey my good friend Heather. TT66 06:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Which ones? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 01:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can make cameos. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 20:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding yourself to my friends list =D I'm new here, ya know? I have a few other friends here, but I didn't meet here... Anyway... Thanks! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That's right! I would surely help someone new around! In my oppinion, in this wiki it's easier to make more edits (mainspace) since the talks are in the main pages, right? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 23:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I know.. I read the rules :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL You see, I've got a problem. I'm going to make a camp that is going to have special guests, and I'm making the special guests. One of them is Selena gomez. I'm trying to make her, but look what I get... See it? Wht do you think I should do to make her look nice? TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New and improved...nice! xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:26, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That's it... I try my best to make them look alike XD It's not that easy, though... Thanks! I think you could Sel! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Which program do you use? Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Try pixlr.com, it's better than MS Paint Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Designers, Season 2. I made the first season on another wiki, but I wanted this time to make more different people join. I'm already having the last season's winner to co-host the sho with me :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You click the black square and choose your color Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 00:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't call it recolor... You must design clothes for your character with the theme given... It was a good first season, so I think second one will be better! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! It's going to be in a time, though. When I'm done with the 3 camps I'm in TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Torture, Total Drama Fanart and Total Drama World Tour (Redo). I can't wait! Total Drama Torture is lasting a little bit too much, so I think that when I'm done with two of them I'll post the Camp! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 00:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thnx! Good luck with your camps too! I'll tell you when I post TDD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, good luck in all of them! XD TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IDK... You know what? I'm going to post it right now! :D TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) hey Heather!!! Can you do me a favor, and support me here...http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Votations kay thanks!!! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 22:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I just had to draw a picture and do a recolor in the last 20 minutes...it's tiring... Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) He should move the wiki here...it's basically the same thing. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well...the same applies to both. No need for a new wiki...that's why he probably made Season 2 over here. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 22:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, it's none of our business xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well...um...I'm not Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I have a lotta stuff going on so you have fun with that! xD Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) xD Good luck on your camps and recolor stuff too!!!! Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 23:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Total Kenny Recolor School 3 Sorry you didn't, make it Youre2490 23:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Youre2490's Total Drama World Tour Challange 1 is on there now. total pokemon (Drama) World Tour your gym leader is playing this week. Haii! What up with you! Anything interesting..because I was going to go out tonight and tippi, but my friend wasn't allowed even though we had it planned for like a month! that made me angry! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 21:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) that's cool! Aslo, I can't go trick or treating tommorow because I have a bar mitzvah...Oh! Congratulations on winning the prize for Edit Game! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 21:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) That's cool! I just carved a pumpkin and it looks beast! TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 21:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC) XDDDD!!!TDobsessed88 Hey! Who is that! File:KarlAvatar.png 22:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Stalker...JK Thanks!!!! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! I need all the luck I can get...the rest in the final four are three of the best artists on the wiki. And happy Worship Dead People Day!!! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't insult my precious drawings...xD JK anyways, good luck in...whichever camp you're furthest in!!! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome. Plat out. *static* Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) new game hi just wanted to let you know about total drama bullies bye its my new game K. Tell me when you make it! Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 22:14, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the reserving type xD Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 22:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) its out Wiki name here's the linkhttp://totaldramanarutolyoko.wikia.com awesome! :D (Ironically, I was the one who killed Lindsay. XD) --♚Prince Reddude the FIRST♚ Slicing the enemy 01:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Gwen has a job for you on my total drama world tour. Coming Back Ryan should be comeing back in Codmister's camp so he will probably pickCourtney's team to be on since he likes her. Youre2490 02:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 He said I could around 7. When he comes back do you think there can be a relationship between him and Courtney? Youre2490 02:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I joined just to cause conflict. Too peaceful without Mech. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:20, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well...life is weird or something like that...we've had weirder camps. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yup...even though they are on the same team. Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 03:28, November 9, 2010 (UTC) It is going to be so funny when Ryan comes back. Youre2490 01:07, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I stop the challenge when I feel like it. :P Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 21:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Survivor: Wikia Wanna to join my alliance with Snowgirl57? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 21:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm in shock Wow second best on the wiki. Youre2490 00:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Maybe you'll even beat Nayld. Total Drama The Musical (mr. e's way) Do you want the final 3 to be Zoey, Richard, and Maddie because I don't trust Ryan. I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 01:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. My plan is splitting the votes for Alex because he's Mr. E and dates Melanie, and Melanie because she dates Mr. E. see if you can get more people to help and which one would you rather we vote off? I LIKE PIE (NOT THAT FAKE STUFF) 01:44, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Kay... Sunslicer2 ''You are making me angry, '' 02:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop editing, :P JK, and I'm not the siggy maker anymore...I retired Blainerific is my Duncan?Yip, Backstabbing Bass! 02:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi-*Chokes on saying hi too much*D-Squire 02:07, November 14, 2010 (UTC) So how's the fanfic your making going?D-Squire 02:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC)﻿ oh D-Squire 02:14, November 14, 2010 (UTC) So...........Do you maybe(This is sudden.....) Want to host a camp with me?D-Squire 02:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ok! What should it be about?D-Squire 02:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I got nothing......D-Squire 02:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) How about 18 teens( boys nine girls) Sign up to go on a competition to win a million dollars! The place should be somewhere cool!D-Squire 02:28, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ITS BACK ON zakkoren came on and said that we can continue tardis YAH(Teamnoah123 20:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC)) Your characters Zoey and Courtney got in Dramatic House! LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 19:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Codmister's Attempt Hey. Could I use a pic of Courtney for a camp picture? -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 20:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Courtney Hey is me MidnightDan I was wondering do you want to do something on Total Drama Paris were you are trying to reach Paris and you are trying to get revenge on all the people of Total Drama Paris? Oh and also can I use Courtney for a Total Drama Paris Picture?(MidnightDan 02:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC)) Hey its Cod. Courtney/ you have been missing some challenges in meh camp so if you have the chance check it out -Loser is what the Lion called you When You Couldn't find your balls!! No I mean your actual balls- :D 18:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Camp Mystery is restarting. Just to let you know. So you can rejoin if you wish. Want to start a final 4 alliance with me for the edit game? I am Me check me out talk to meI enjoy making camps 04:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that would be right. But tell you what. You and the other user can both play Heather.-Sunsummer7 Just go to the sign ups, and after Alejandrofan3000, put "and Heather rocks". - Sunsummer7 On Codmister's camp, vote off Jack next since Sunny won immunity -.- ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 04:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't listen to Plat.... Vote off Mech... Sunslicer2 ''I happen to '' 04:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Did Sunny make you your signature? Did he make you a talk page archive? Did he help you win your first camp? No. Thanks!!!! :) :) :) ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 04:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Did Plat make you feel awkward in Chatango? Did Plat say you went to the "user creation log" with me? Did Plat make me write a love blog about you?..... YES! Sunslicer2 ''*in a toilet* '' 04:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't get me started Sunny, I'm a professional debater. And HR, I would start to insult Sunny, but that would be mean. :( All I have to say is that all the good stuff I've done for you outweighs the bad stuff. :) ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 04:50, November 24, 2010 (UTC) And Plat... unlike you, I've ALWAYS been nice to HR. HR, I'm practically handing you the win in the edit game, I tied with you in TDTARDIS, when I could have won, and I'v never wavered from being you're friend. Sunslicer2 ''Yup... That's me... '' 04:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should stop spamming HR with messages and have her believe iin her heart. :) <3 ♫He’s a semi narcissistic egg laying 04:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!! Omg, hi Zoey! It's me Teddy...and I have shocking news for you! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:31, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, the news is that...Jay and I had a terrible fight. At the end, the police ended up coming to his house O.O I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know...he ACCIDENTLY (look at the word closely XD) stabbed me in my left arm (I'm left-handed, so I'm sure to have messy work now) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...wanna know the story? :O I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so a week ago, I saw Jay kissing another girl. I got really angry at him, so I talked to him during lunch. He ended up having pizza down his pants (...--> Teddy's fault). I found out that he was cheating on me AND the girl that he was kissing, so I broke up with him. Oddly enough, Jay's parents picked me up and dropped me off at their house because I was supposed to sleep there for the day, and Jay was there. We fought again for about thirty minutes, then I ran out the bedroom door (We fought in there because I though it would be rude to fight in front of his parents :o). He ran after me, trying to apologize, when suddenly he tripped down the stairs and his pocketknife stabbed me in my arm. (Ugh, my life events always seem weird. I can tell that XD) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 23:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but it hurts like crazy! And how am I supposed to write right-handed...it's impossible! :( I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 00:00, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It's easy! Just practice left-handed everyday at home until it gets easy. I always been left-handed. Anyways, I've been gone because...well...you know the Boarding School Story right? :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 00:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Total Disney Island Alex goes as soon as possible. She is a major threat.Alejandrofan3000 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving HR. Youre2490 01:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 HR can you belive Gwen is back. Youre2490 00:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 So are you a Resident Evil fan, since you made the RE camp? I need to think of a new signature...how about I need to think of a new signature? 01:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Me too! I need to think of a new signature...how about I need to think of a new signature? 01:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL I need to think of a new signature...how about I need to think of a new signature? 01:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bored, Just Wanted To Say Hi! Hey Zoey! Guess what? I made a C+ in Math! *Cheers and jumps all around* I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:10, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I need a new siggy...can you help me think up of one? I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) http://snowgirl57camps.wikia.com/wiki/Snowgirl57_Wiki[[User:Snowgirl57|Snowgirl57]] 16:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in Crag. D's camp how about we form an alliance? If so, vote jayen plz. HR did you read the first clock tower? Youre2490 03:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It was Awsome. Youre2490 03:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 How is Zoey doing in Crags camp because I can't go to it's page because there is a video on it. Youre2490 03:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 That's good. Youre2490 03:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 You never signed up for clock tower. You're not in it. You have been editing in clock tower 2... OH lol. I was wondering who HR is. Don't forget to submit an entry with Courtney on TDD Season 2 TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 01:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoa. I just noticed you have more edits than Chimmy. O.0 You forget about the wiki for a few days? Youre2490 23:05, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 I'm sorry for you. Youre2490 23:11, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 When you were gone Courtney got voted out on Cod's camp. Youre2490 23:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 But HR you doing ok? Youre2490 00:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 That's good because I reeeeeeeeealy don't like it if someone gets hurt (other than people who bully me) Youre2490 00:45, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 You welcome and thanks for being a friend. Youre2490 00:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 She was but since you weren't there, i took her off sorry. If you want, I could let her in later in the game to cause some drama. Great. I'm stuck with this boring old signature until I learn how to make a colored one :( 01:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) For the Secret Santa, You're making a gift for Sunslicer2--'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 03:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Why yes I am. 00:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe.Which character would you use?Alejandrofan3000 00:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I mean your customs.Alejandrofan3000 00:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for taking that spot. I will leave you a message for when she debuts at the merge.Also, is Survivor(Resient Evil Style) done for?Alejandrofan3000 00:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Zoey can debut. I will start the merge challenge when you introduce her.Alejandrofan3000 08:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Long Time! Hi Zoey! We haven't talked in like, forever. I just wanted to say hi! I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 01:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Was the second camp fun?Alejandrofan3000 02:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) In the third camp, could one of your customs be the TBA?Alejandrofan3000 00:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) After this, there will be a 4th season, but I cannot reveal more! I will say it will be the best season yet!Alejandrofan3000 00:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) What happens if their is a tie on FC?You and Crag both have 19 votes!Alejandrofan3000 02:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Immunity challenge on Survivor Tiki Island First123 is on vacation for 3 or 4 days, and he asked me to play his characters. If you need confirmation, check my talk page. I can't do links!Alejandrofan3000 05:54, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Look at my blog snow Well, I'll see.. I don't know when's the merge, but just tell me which is your character and I'll make sure you join in that point! :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll tell you when you can join! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) After you messaged me, I made a blank space for you but 124oeo took it! You are automatically in season 2, and you can be the co-host this season! Hot and Dangerous ,If you're one of us then roll with us 22:27, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yea Hot and Dangerous ,If you're one of us then roll with us 22:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, fine >.> JK Sure. What do you want it to be? Let me see into your Headbox! Wait, what? 01:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Just put this into your signature box in your prefrences page: Happy New Year! And uhh... Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day? If it doesn't work, I'll try and fix it Let me see into your Headbox! Wait, what? 01:31, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Did it work? Let me see into your Headbox! Wait, what? 20:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) HEy Zoey and Heather made it to the merge in Survivor: Random Island good luck!I am the bestest in the world! Uh oh is that Plat, HR, Cod, EBGR and Seth with baseball bats? 06:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry HR I put a line in the wrong camp. Youre2490 01:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Youre2490 Survivor Random Island Reunion Heather and Zoey have to vote who they want to win out of Izzy, Harold or Mike Survivor: Random Island!I don't wanna wait for my lunch to get colder 08:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) HR, Zoey got voted on Survivor: Tiki Island and needs to make her final words. Hi, Solwhite is open! --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' '''Wings!']]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 15:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I feel so evil posting as a different siggy :P Happy New Year! And uhh... Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day? ~Plat Sign ups Thanks for signing up, but what I meant was to ask for permission to sign up on the page itself :p. So go head and put your entry here http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/TDA15%27s_IRC_Camp. Thanks! TDA15 is cool 04:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG HR!!! YOU HIT 10,000 edits! And I am only at 2,800.... :( But anyways, congratulations! Codmister Can help with siggys! 14:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Record Deal If we go to elimination, I'll vote off Seth, do you join me? I don't want him to rig the competition. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:26, January 25, 2011 (UTC) are you on chatango? we can talk it out :) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the vote in Total Drama record Deal has been posted. You know what to do ;) --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) DarknessIsHere HEY ITS DARKNESSISHERE. REMEMBER ME? Oatmeal- is my new user. (Do.You.Pancake? 14:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC)) Reminder REMINDER: Episode 1 of TDA15’s IRC Camp will be this Saturday, February 5th at 8 pm EST. Total drama camp half-blood Hurry up and pick your teammates Kokori9 03:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) HR, what happened to you edits? O.o Codmister Can do signatures and art requests! 03:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Is Up On TDRD Seth Started a Legacy ofSurvivors But is bad atTDs 01:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Seth Started a Legacy ofSurvivors But is bad atTDs 01:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Lmao. Your a top wikian. Ahaha. We gotta catch up! Do.You.Pancake? 22:59, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I be judge in Total Drama Idol? xD Oat-/Dark Do.You.Pancake? 23:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, IRC? Oat- Ugh, Yet Another Attempt at Codmister's Camp challenge is up! Codmister Can do signatures and art requests! 01:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey HR :) Don't forget to turn in your entry for TOW! If not you could be up for elimination (elimination ceremony twist) Thanks! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 23:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I once was Heather... And Now I'm HR 00:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Put this in signature box in the preference box Total Drama High (EBGR's Way) You are competing in Total Drama High (EBGR's Way) and the first challenge is up for Total Drama High (EBGR's Way). Please chack it out and compete it! :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:08, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, all fixed: I once was Heather... WARNING: ''This user has a 100% '' 03:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. D= Tell me what it is if you remember, and I'll fix the siggy in it's entirety. WARNING: ''This user has a 100% '' 03:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. I once was Heather... Now I'm HR!